What A Silly Boy
by D0rkNinja
Summary: Based off of the Disney Movie A day after Peter takes back Wendy, John and Michael back to London, he finds out the feeling of love and wants to confess to Wendy that he loves her. Things don't turn out quite as well as planned. ONESHOT


**What A Silly Boy**

**~D0rkNinja**

**_(A/N: Hilo! I know I'm suppose to be working on my Naruto story but shhhh. _ This is a one shot I created. I just felt the need to suddenly write a Peter Pan fanfic. I apologize in advance for any mistakes/typos I have made. I actually haven't slept yet and was basically writing this all night. xD But yus, please do enjoy. If you have any problems, please message me and tell me what I did wrong. Thank you! )_**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this. Only teh plot line and such. =]_

_-----_

It was nearly thirteen years ago since it happened. Thirteen bloody long years. I shook my head and examined the sky from my bed. I hated it when I felt like this. Depressed, angry and just words I couldn't express. Thirteen years ago, today, I had gone back for her. I didn't know what was going through my mind at the time. It was only a day after I realized that I loved her... I wanted her to stay with me in Neverland forever.

I wanted her to be the mother of this family. I wanted us to be together. I remembered the day clearly, as if it were yesterday. I managed to get a hold of Hook's ship and I dropped Wendy back off in London to her home. I had said my goodbyes and told her that I would for sure miss her and that I would most likely be back for a visit. I was upset that she wanted to go back, but she had a home... Parents who wanted her, unlike me, I had no one...

The more I thought about her the more depressed I seemed to become. It wasn't even a day that she was gone but my heart was acting funny. I couldn't understand the empty feeling I had in my heart. It only dawned on me a minute later that I was feeling the feeling of love. A feeling I had thought I would never experience but there it was, burning into my heart.

I was excited; Wendy had told me about the feeling of love. She had told me that she wanted to find someone to love, someone to call a husband. Of course when we had that conversation I didn't understand a word she was talking about. I had jumped up quickly and begun to pace back and forth. I had to tell Wendy this wonderful discovery and that I wanted to be her husband. I wanted her to be with me, forever...

_Forever..._

That word had echoed through my mind all these years. The horrible memory had kept on replaying over and over in my mind. I had quickly made my way into the den and called the Lost Boys to tell them my amazing discovery. Being the young children they were, they had no idea what I happened to be talking about. That didn't bother me at all, I just had to tell them that I was in love with Wendy and I was going to bring her back so she would be our mother forever. The boys got excited by the news and asked when we were all going to leave. I had told them that I was the only one going because it was a special moment.

They didn't seem to understand but they didn't question my motives. I remember I wanted to be off right away but quickly stopped myself. She had only just gotten home; she needed to spend time with her family. That's when I made the decision I would be off tomorrow night. I had slept tossing and turning all night. I couldn't sleep. When the morning had come, I had jumped out of bed and hoped that the afternoon would come sooner. I had been anxious all day. When time had come, I said my farewells and that I would be back with Wendy before they knew it.

I had flown into the air, hoping that I would make it to London by nightfall. I hoped that I could hear one of Wendy's wonderful stories about me and my adventures. I imagined how it would go. I would wait till she's finished, say hi to John and Michael and then ask Wendy to step over to talk to me for a moment. Then tell her. It would surely work.

After the long travel, I did make it to London just before Wendy told her stories. I found the familiar house and flew up to the window where the nursery was. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. Wendy seemed to be in the nursery still. I couldn't help but feel glad for that fact. I didn't want her to grow up, if she had come with me... She wouldn't have had to. I smiled to myself and took a seat on the windowsill. I listened to Wendy tell her story when I had stolen Hook's treasure from him and hid it in Skull Rock. When the story was over I floated up off the ground and clapped.

"Well done, Wendy! For the record, that codfish hasn't found it till this day," I said proudly.

John and Michael both quickly turned around to get a look at me.

"Peter Pan!" They both said in unison.

I waved and smiled widely. I looked at Wendy who seemed quite surprised as her brothers had been. I took off my hat and bowed, "Evenin' M'lady."

"Peter! What on earth are you doing here? You did say you'd visit but I didn't think it would be this soon. It has only been a day," she said with a smile.

"Well, I just had to make sure you all got home okay. Where is Nana? I thought for sure she would be barking at me as soon as she saw me." I said.

Wendy blinked, "Oh! She is fetching our medicine. She should be up in a moment. Father and mother would be so delighted to see you! You must meet them! I'll go fetch them."

I quickly grabbed her hand and shook my head, "It's alright, Wendy. I came to talk with you." I paused for a moment and remembered the boys were still in the room. I smiled at them, "Would you mind if I talk to Wendy alone for a moment?"

They both nodded and left the room without a word. I turned my attention back to Wendy and seen that she had been looking at me with a slight confused look. "Wendy, I have great news!" I had exclaimed.

She looked excited and clapped her hands together happily. "Oh, what is it Peter? Please do tell me!"

Even though it was a day, I couldn't help but miss her lovely British accent. I placed my hands on my hips, "You remember when you told me about finding a husband and finding true love?" My mouth had suddenly got dry and my stomach started to feel like it had butterflies in it. I had opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Wendy stood up and walked towards me, "Peter, you okay? Are you not feeling well?" She placed her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. "You feel fine..." She said quietly.

When her hand had touched my forehead, my stomach did another flip. I shook my head and took her hand. "Wendy..." I started slowly, "I think... No. I know. I love you... I want you to come back to Neverland with me. I want you to be my wife. I want you to be the mother of the Lost Boys. I want us to be together forever." I had looked into her eyes, waiting for a reaction.

Her hand dropped to her side and she had looked at me with an expression I cannot recall to this day. "Oh... Peter... I don't know what to say. I..."

I interrupted her, "There is nothing you need to say! We can leave now! The Lost Boys are waiting for us. Tinker Bell isn't too fond of the idea of you coming back but you know how she is, she will have to live with it. I'm glad you feel the same way I do Wendy. And to think I was worried." I laughed. I took her arm and begun to pull her towards the window.

Wendy quickly took her arm back and shook her head frantically. "I don't..." She whispered.

I stopped and tilted my head to the side, slightly confused. "You don't what?" I asked.

"Peter... I don't know how to say this..." She paused, "I'm glad you feel this way about me, Peter. I really am. I'm glad I taught you the meaning of love. But the truth is... Peter, you're just a boy. You won't come live here in London; you prefer to live in Neverland. I'm not telling you to move here to be with me, your home is Neverland, Peter." She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "The truth is Peter... I don't feel the same way about you. I want to meet someone I love when I'm older, I want him to grow old with me and I want to have kids."

"The lost boys are still kids!" I added in quickly.

She shook her head, "So are you, Peter. You will always be a boy, a silly little boy... I don't want to change you who you are. I'm sorry..."

It had taken me a moment to comprehend what she was trying to tell me and suddenly I had felt pain I never had felt before, my heart had felt as if it was ripped out of my chest. I stumbled back a bit, at a loss for words. She was rejecting me. She didn't love me and she had been basically saying that she never will. I wringed my hat and looked at her, waiting for her to say something else. She refused to look at me.

"Why..." I whispered, "Why won't you look at me, Wendy?" I placed my hat on my head and walked up close to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Wendy! Look at me please. Explain to me why you don't love me!"

She pushed me away and I seen that tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "I think its best you leave now, Peter... And please... Don't come back."

I stared at her in shock. She was kicking me out and she never wanted me to return. I stood up straight and shook my head furiously. "Fine. I won't be back." I had made my way towards the window but stopped halfway. I didn't turn around, I couldn't have faced her. I just told her my feelings and I got rejected. I was a mere boy to her and always would be. "I hope you find a suitable husband in the future, Wendy. I really do. Tell John and Michael I say goodbye."

Without another word, I left. I had nothing left in London for me. There was no need for me to leave Neverland now. I was stupid to think that she would love me back. She had been right, I was only a boy and I would always remain so. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I shook my head and wiped them away. I may have been a boy, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of my tears.

It took me till morning to get back to Neverland; the Lost Boys had been waiting for me with their new mother. When they had saw I didn't deliver they began to ask where Wendy was. I told them that she wasn't coming and that she would never be coming back. They didn't press on the subject. I went into my room and sulked.

-

It has been thirteen years now. Wendy is now twenty five and I'm still the silly boy she thinks. The last time I checked on Wendy, she indeed found a husband who she loved dearly and had two lovely children. That was about two months ago.

When I found out this, I came straight back here. Since then, I have forgotten how to fly. The Lost Boys don't live with me anymore; they decided that they prefer to live with the Indians. Tinkerbell left me years ago when she found out I tried to bring Wendy back. Captain Hook even gave up on me, he said there was no point trying to kill a boy who was already dead inside.

I would like to say I'm a bitter old man who will die alone...

But I'm Peter Pan, the boy who will never grow up.

What a silly boy I am.

--

_Please do R&R and tell me what you think. If you read the whole thing thank you! =D ( Please do not be too harsh considering I haven't written in moooonths. xD ) _

_Have a good day!_

_Best wishes,_

_D0rkNinjaa ;D_


End file.
